Todo comienza en el patio del colegio
by Mystical-Elf II
Summary: espero que les guste despues de todo es mi primer fics de gundam ¡¡¡ dejen reviws!


Todo comienza en el patio del colegio  
  
Nakami- Quatre puedo decirte algo? Quatre- yo también te tengo que decir algo Nakami- dime? Quatre- encontré a la chica que amo! Nakami- sí! Quien es? Quatre- es Hikari Nakami- ah.que suerte Quatre- y tu que me ibas a decir? Nakami- nada importante.adios  
  
Durante el resto del receso Nakami estuvo muy caída. Cuando toco el timbre de salida Heero, Duo, Trowa y Quatre ( este ultimo obligado), fueron a la casa de Nakami y se escondieron bajo la cama. Nakami al llegar subió a su cuarto y se empezo a cambiar sin sentir la presencia de los 4 g-boys.  
  
Nakami- porqué, porqué Quatre.porqué nunca te diste cuenta que te amaba, en sima ahora te gusta Hikari porqué, Wufei se fue y ahora vos tamvién te me escapas Duo- pero como si nosotros vinimos más que nada para festejar su supuesto noviazgo? Quatre- nunca me diste tiempo para decirte que no era Nakami si no Hikari con la que estoy saliendo  
  
Cuando Duo y Quatre terminaron de discutir se dieron cuenta que Nakami se había ido. Duo y los demás salen de su escondite  
  
Duo- Quatre, como te atreves a tratar así a Nakami después de todo lo que ella hizo por vos, aparte mira ella tiene todo sobre ti Quatre- que me importa (dice con tono indiferente) Duo- arrrggg.mejor me voy!!  
  
Al día siguiente en el primer receso 3 de los g-boys se juntaron para hablar  
  
Duo- tengo un plan para levantarle el ánimo a Nakami Heero- seguro es alguna estupidez, di es un plan tuyo Duo- ya cállate! Y déjame hablar.en el segundo receso yo me acercare a hablar con ella y si Quatre se acerca la besare Heero- oye! Yo también quiero besarla! Trowa- para q ustedes 2 no pelen yo la besare Heero y Duo (al unísono)- NO! YO LA BESARE! Duo- vamos a hacer una cosa.yo la beso primero luego sigue Trowa y por ultimo Heero  
  
Justo cuando Duo termino de decir su última frase toco el timbre para indicar el fin del primer receso. Luego de unas 2 horas de clases volvió a tocar la campana  
  
Nakami- al fin. "me pregunto que le habra visto a Hikari".bueno no es fea. Duo- hola! Nakami. Nakami- hola.Duo Duo- qué te sucede has estado muy caida? Nakami- nada.no es nada importante Duo-seguro es por lo de Quatre.ese tonto!!  
  
Mientras Duo y Nakami hablaban alguien los observaba  
  
Hikari- esa tonta.se la pasa con los de 3ro.ya se que es lo que hare.Yosuke! Mazami!... Yosuke y Mazami- si, señorita Hikari? Hikari- ustedes conocen a Nakami Fumbari? Yosuke- si Mazami- si, porqué? Hikari- por que, hoy a la salida tienen permiso para que le hagan lo que quieran  
  
Mientras tanto en el otro lado  
  
Duo- no le des bola olvídalo Nakami- pero.no puedo todavía lo amo Duo- olvídalo Nakami- no.es.  
  
Nakami no pudo terminar de hablar por que Quatre la interrumpió  
  
Quatre- hola, Nakami Nakami- hola Quatre- sabes.como tu padre esta de viaje.me pidió si por favor podía cuidar de ti.así que Duo tú te tienes que alejar de Nakami, yo te prohíbo que hables con ella.jajaja Duo- ah.si! Pero yo no me alejare ni dejare de hablar con ella  
  
Y entonces Duo le da un beso a Nakami, pero justo en ese momento aparece Trowa  
  
Trowa- Duo, así no era el plan se suponía que yo la besaría primero Heero- NO! Yo debía besarla primero  
  
Pero cuando Trowa iba a besar a Nakami toco el timbre que indicaba el fin del receso y el comienzo de las 2 ultimas horas de clases, durante esas 2 horas Nakami no podía olvidar el beso que Duo le había dado, al pasar las 2 horas, que para Nakami es como si hubieran sido 5 minutos, toco el timbre de salida. Cuando Nakami iba por la esquina del colegio, Yosuke y Mazami la tomaron por detrás  
  
Nakami- kyaaa!!! Yosuke- cállate! Mazami- si! Cállate o te ira mal!  
  
Yosuke acorralo a Nakami contra la pared de forma que Nakami no podía moverse. Mientras que Mazami comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa de Nakami  
  
Nakami- suéltame!. Kyaaaaaa!!!!!! Duo- oigan! Esa esa no es la voz de Nakami??!! Trowa- si! Heero- y algo le ocurre!!  
  
Duo, Heero y Trowa fueron hacía el lugar donde se encontraba Nakami y la ayudaron  
  
Duo- oye! Tú! Suéltala!! Nakami- Duo!!!  
  
Yosuke y Miami sueltan a Nakami que va corriendo a los brazos de Duo  
  
Heero- oye Duo lleva a Nakami a su casa Trowa y yo no encargaremos de ellos Duo- ok  
  
Cuando llegan a la puerta de la casa de Nakami  
  
Nakami- gracias Duo! Duo- de nada Nakami- sabes.me he dado cuenta de que yo no amaba a Quatre Duo- de enserio. Y de quien estas enamorada. Si se puede saber? Nakami- claro que tu lo puedes saber  
  
Entonces Nakami se acerca a Duo y lo besa muy apasionadamente, y duo correspondió ese beso introduciendo su lengua y jugando con la de Nakami, luego de un rato se tuvieron que separar para tomar aire. Entonces Nakami aprovecho para invitar a Duo a su casa.  
  
Ya dentro de la casa  
  
Nakami- Duo quieres tomar algo? Duo- no solo quiero que te quedes conmigo  
  
Entonces Nakami lo invito a pasar a su cuarto y comienzan a besarse y sin darse cuenta terminen acostados en la cama  
  
Duo- sabes.aishiteru.Nakami Nakami- yo también te amo Duo.  
  
fin 


End file.
